


Promises

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: In the aftermath of "Crossfire", OA's broken promise to Kofi sets off bad memories for Maggie.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Promises

"You know better than that", Maggie hurried back down the stairs, the gunshot still ringing in her ears.

If only they'd made sure they'd cleared everyone from the streets, if only... Dammit. She was doing it again, running over _if only scenarios_ in her head until they started to drown out the here and now. Doing exactly what she'd said she wasn't going to do again.

"You don't make promises, not ones you can't keep", Maggie said, she pushed the door to the street open and stepped back out into the sun.

"We needed to find Cooper", OA said, catching up to her with a few easy strides, "I had to-"

Maggie turned around, flashes of parents with promises of false hope flickering in her mind, "You didn't have to promise him anything. You don't make promises to witnesses, to suspects, to victims, _no-one_ ".

She knew it was out-of-character, the steel in her voice as she drove the point home and if OA started asking too many questions, she knew that something would slip. So she took a beat and calmed the retort that was ready to fire, took a breath and then another.

"It's not like the kid's going to remember what I promised, it's just something you say to get things done", OA didn't even sound like he believed his own words. Which was just as well because Maggie sure as hell didn't believe them.

"They remember", Maggie said, but the volume and fire had fallen from her voice, "because that was the last thing you gave them to hang their hope on".

Maggie pushed the flickers of memories that coincided with her words away and shook her head,

"Let's go and get this over with".


End file.
